


Irritating as F*ck

by Ging



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: DressedinPinkShipping, F/M, bede x gloria, bederia, btyu, coffee shop AU, gosh school is hurting my ass, last tag is irrelevant to the fanfic, no beta like usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ging/pseuds/Ging
Summary: In which Bede is a barista at a cafe in Ballonlea and Gloria is a humble regular that doesn't disclose her name for the many days she has been said regular. She starts getting creative with her names and Bede wants to hit his head on a wall.I saw a Tumblr post with a long ass prompts list so I used that for inspiration. credit to nerds-are-cool on Tumblr :)
Relationships: Beet | Bede & Yuuri | Gloria, Beet | Bede/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Irritating as F*ck

Mornings were never Bede’s most favourite time of day, yet he wouldn’t say he wasn’t a morning person because he definitely wasn’t a night person either. Honestly, he had got used to waking up at the butt crack of dawn to start his morning shift at the local Ballonlea coffee shop to help with the morning rush.

There was a particular regular that caught his attention, and not for the ways a barista would normally get accustomed to a regular. It wasn’t that her coffee order was special per se, nor was it completely unoriginal in his opinion. A vanilla latte with a sprinkle of cinnamon.

It was the fact that he never knew her name. She always gave a different name every single time. _Every single damn time._

One morning, she came in and ordered her usual. Bede wasn’t at the cash that day, but he couldn’t help but overhear the name she gave his coworker Marnie.

“Jennifer.”

He rolled his eyes, he could’ve sworn her name was Amy just yesterday. Maybe she was getting it for a friend, though he doubted that possibility because when he was given her order to make, it was the regular. _Her regular._

And that was how it was for a while: mystery girl with the most chocolate brown hair, deepest brown eyes and a laugh that always had him swooning over her, giving Bede or another one of his coworkers a completely different name. Each name more infuriating than the last.

Katelin, Sarah, Isabelle, Olivia, Sophie, the list goes on. He couldn’t remember all of them.

The names weren’t boring or unoriginal. The thing that ticked him off was the fact her name kept changing.

After a while, Bede only guessed she got bored giving “normal” names; that’s the only explanation for the madness that ensued.

“Good morning,” Bede said as he saw her come in, “your usual?”

She smirked at him while leaning on the cashier counter, “What’s my usual?” eyes looking down to his name tag, “Bede” she said in a mocking manner, questioning if he really knew her order. They had grown accustomed to chatting 1-2 minutes every day, though he still didn’t know her name, but she knew his. What an unfair world he lives in.

“A vanilla latte with a sprinkle of cinnamon,” Bede said with the most certainty.

She started to lean away from the cashier counter. “Ha ha ah, you’re correct,” she said shyly.

Bede was proud that he was correct, though how could he not be. Every day, he either took her order or made it; it would be a sin for him as a barista not to know his regulars. It would be a personal sin for him to know _her_ regular.

“Alright, and what will your name be today?” trying to hint (nonchalantly) that he noticed her habit of changing names.

“Hmmm,” she thought, bring her index finger up to tap her chin, as if trying to think of anything but her actual name.

He noticed the little gleam in her eye; he couldn’t even prepare for what name was about to come.

“Scorbunny.”

_Scorbunny?_

“…Scorbunny..?” he questioned giving her an unamused look.

“Yup.” He noted she said that with glee; that stupid smile forming on her face, thinking she outsmarted him.

_Goddamn it._

* * *

It was a rainy day, even for Ballonlea. With the tall tree canopy and the little bio-luminesce mushrooms, the little town didn’t get much rain but today was a downpour.

Bede trudged into work, rain gear fully on consisting of his magenta jacket, charcoal grey boots and a (sadly) pink umbrella that his grandma insisted he takes with him. Thank god no one was awake to witness his fashion monstrosity. Thank you, early ass morning shifts.

Just when he finished tying his pink apron (the theme of the café was pink goddamn it), the bell above the door rang. Under the bell was the girl (he had resorted to calling her “the girl”. He didn’t have her name for god’s sake). She was looking around the café, eyes growing wide in glee and a smile forming on her face when she spotted him.

“And what’s your name going to be for today?”

“Aw, what. You didn’t like my name before?” she teased, mentally punching him in the shoulder at the joke.

“Scorbunny?” He said with a smirk, scoffing when she nodded in affirmation.

“Heh, alright, Scorbunny,” smiling towards the ground at her antics, “your total today is $4.25.”

“Sylveon”

His reply was a nonverbal look of confusion.

“Today, I’ll be Sylveon”

_Godfuckingdamn it._

* * *

Quickly, she started coming every day to the little (pink) café. She was already considered a daily regular, but she started to come on weekends as well.

Of course, Bede noticed. If he didn’t see her, he definitely heard her laugh, not knowing what she was laughing at though.

“Why do you keep giving me different names?” Bede asked trying not to look too interested but it was the question that was weighing on his mind 24/7.

“Hmm, because it’s fun! And,” she raised her finger to her chin (a habit of hers that he noticed), “it’s not hurting anyone.”

_It’s hurting me you damn fuck._

Bede just narrowed his eyes at her as his response,” I can’t believe you come every day, and I don’t even know your name.” he said looking down to the cash register to attempt to hide his blush.

She laughed, that godforsaken angelic laugh, “Ha ha, aw you’re cute".

_Wait, what does that mean???_

"Gloria, my name is Gloria.”

 _Gloria_. Yeah, he could definitely get used to saying her name.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know if vanilla lattes with a sprinkle of cinnamon are un/common. I have done no research in barista-ing so that part might not be accurate. ok, now i disappear into the void again.


End file.
